nfrealmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Intro
Intro is NF's first track off of the album Mansion. Audio Lyrics I'm lookin' like I'm gonna get it, you probably don't get it I come in your house with a microphone Lookin' like I'm 'bout to set up a show in your kitchen I'm outta my mind but I feel like I'm in it If I never make it, don't make any difference I'm still gonna kill it You know what the deal is Ain't never no chillin' when I'm in the buildin' NF is a monster, I am a villain My music is sick, and you don't know what ill is You better get back, I don't write any filler I write what I feel and I'm feelin' a million So you better shh, be quiet, you hear it? I'm 'bout to lose it I'm on a whole different level of music Don't treat me like I have no clue how to do this You better rethink what you're thinkin' and move it Now picture me writin' when I was a kid tryna make it in music I'm thinkin' it's crazy I spent all my money on studio time, tryna get on my music so people could play it I'm a keep it 100, my music was terrible Learned to get better, the more that I made it Go back to my Moments album Most of you people, you probably don't know what I'm sayin', hold up! What you're witnessin' now, don't try to figure me out I grab on that microphone, jump in the crowd They was laughin' at me, who they laughin' at now, huh? I laugh at myself, some people they lookin' like, "Wow The moment you told me that you was a rapper, I couldn't believe it" You believe it now? Step in the booth and I murder it You never heard of a rapper that kill it like I do I sleep on the couch in the studio, stay up 'til 3 in the morning And write 'till I get more The moment I wake up I feel like I don't even sleep And I'm ready to put out my record Well, thank you for buyin' it! Maybe you burned it! But either way, I'm gonna wreck it! I look at the industry, look what it did to me You'll never make it if you never grind You put a whole lot of money into it, you better be ready to give it your time I look at the past few years of my life and I promise you I have been given it mine Try to keep up with this I'm not a puppet, no string on my back, I'm one of a kind Music is changing, no way to tame this I am an artist, look what I painted Hang up the caution tape, I'm dangerous Does anyone know where my brain is? Rappers are comfortable knowing they're famous But I really don't care what your name is And I really don't care if I'm nameless Y'all just drivin' around, I know where my lane is Cocky? Nah, I'm competitive? This is a job for me, it's adrenaline Don't try to box me in, I am Mayweather I come in the ring, my punches are way better I never drink but I live in these bars The moment you blink is the moment you lost Say you a king, who put you in charge? Don't care what you think, I'll break in your car Climb on the top of it, sound the alarm And wake up the neighborhood, rap in your yard And the carry the speakers on both of my arms 'Til you keep sleepin' on me, I'm at large Enough with the jokes, I ain't jokin' You come in a session with me I'm a show you what dope is And when I say dope I ain't talkin' 'bout smokin' I'm talkin' 'bout music that has an emotion I look at this mic, it's part of my family Take it away, I'm comin' to find you I've been through a lot in my life And it's hard to get people to listen when no one's behind you And then Capitol came in the picture and gave me a shot And look at it now I look at the team I'm dealin' with, ah, these people ain't playin' around Lookin' back, I gotta laugh I was in a whole different place a year ago I look at the math, I look at the map And thank you God, I swear it's a miracle And I'm sorry, but I gotta leave But man, this track was beautiful The least I can do if I murder a beat is take the time to go to its funeral